Etrennes éternelles
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Fic située durant le tome 6 : au 1er janvier, Draco se sent seul et abandonné face à son destin. Il ne pense pas pouvoir, et vouloir, faire la terrible mission qui lui incombe et déprime beaucoup en y pensant... ONESHOT


_Je voulais écrire au moins un oneshot pour le nouvel an (c'est fait !), mais il n'était pas prévu au départ qu'il soit si triste... Je vous préviens de ce fait, car ce n'est absolument pas une fic joyeuse pour fêter la Nouvelle Année ! J'espère cependant que vous trouverez qu'il s'agit d'une belle histoire, c'était mon souhait !_

_Le genre : je crois que le terme est "shounen-aï", non ? Donc, comme d'hab', si les fictions homosexuelles vous gênent, n'allez pas plus loin. Cela dit, ce n'est que du très soft !_

_L'histoire se situe pendant le tome 6._

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

**Ephéméride d'un 1er janvier pour des étrennes éternelles**

Les vacances de Noël… Cartésien comme l'avait éduqué son père, Draco n'avait jamais pu, et donc su, apprécier cette période festive. De plus, son esprit de Sang-Pur ne comprenait pas que les sorciers participent à ces commémorations foncièrement moldues… Néanmoins, deux semaines de congés, loin de l'école, étaient les bien venues. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, enfermé au manoir familial, mais au moins avait-il le loisir de se retrouver enfin seul, de ne plus porter de masque. S'il avait pu en plus faire la paix avec lui-même…

Mais cette nouvelle année s'annonçait pire que les précédentes et son cœur en était glacé. Alors que le destin l'avait soudain rattrapé, il ne savait plus trop s'il était réellement né pour cela. Toute son âme criait à l'injustice, lui qui n'avait jamais eu le choix de sa vie. Les autres, ceux qui dirigent et dressent les destinées, l'avaient dépouillé de son libre-arbitre : il n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains des Mangemorts, un jouet de bois qu'ils s'amusaient à présent à envoyer au feu.

Draco se prit une fois de plus la tête entre les mains pour étouffer un sanglot : jamais il n'arriverait à tuer le vieil homme ! D'un naturel fier, il ne pensait pas manquer de courage, mais en revanche la force et les convictions semblaient lui faire cruellement défaut maintenant.

L'ambition de s'élever qu'on lui avait inculquée lui avait permis pendant des années de croire en un avenir meilleur : un jour, il serait quelqu'un, sa vie serait sienne et il disposerait de celle des autres… Et voilà qu'on lui jetait en pâture, comme un os rongé à un chiot affamé, la carcasse déjà agonisante d'Albus Dumbledore ! Achève le vieillard ! Simple tâche, en vérité : le Directeur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Mais Draco gardait un respect indicible envers ce grand-père fléchissant : malgré la haine qu'on lui avait apprise à son égard, s'attaquer à Dumbledore lui paraissait inconcevable. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais… Au fond de lui, Draco comprenait qu'il n'avait rien d'un tueur, rien d'un Mangemort… Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était bien celui de son père et de sa mère… mais sa chaire en était révulsée…

Pour être lui-même, il devait accepter sa lâcheté et son insignifiance : mais cela revenait à tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, ce qui était folie… Si tuer Dumbledore lui paraissait impensable, se révolter contre son nouveau «maître» était inimaginable…

Se recroquevillant un peu plus dans son lit, il serra fort la mâchoire pour taire les coups sourds de son cœur : les larmes gagnèrent, et il se laissa aller à sa terreur… Il avait froid, le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter… Le vent hivernal faisait claquer une branche à sa fenêtre. Un hibou vint y frapper son bec, mais Draco l'ignora.

Il pleurait encore quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Vivement, il s'essuya les joues : sa mère entra, une missive à la main.

«Encore couché, mon fils ? Lève-toi !»

Encore tremblant, malgré ses efforts pour paraître calme, il remarqua que les rayons du matin dansaient sur les murs au travers des carreaux à croisillons. La nuit était passée comme un songe, dans l'enfer des cauchemars bien réels.

Narcissa, sa mère, lui tendit une lettre : «Un hiboux vient d'apporter ce courrier… Il est de ton père…»

Incrédule, Draco prit l'enveloppe du bout des doigts, comme si elle allait exploser : «De Père ? Depuis Azkaban ?? Comment est-ce possible… ?» S'asseyant à ses côtés, sa mère passa gentiment une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés : «_Nous_ avons des complices sur place… Lucius ne restera pas encore longtemps enfermé… _Il_ aura besoin de lui, car _Son règne arrive_…» Draco crut percevoir une note de tristesse dans les paroles de sa mère. L'embrassant furtivement sur le front, elle se releva et quitta silencieusement la chambre.

Draco ouvrit aussitôt sa lettre… Tout d'abord, il fut marqué par l'écriture : c'était peut-être une idée, mais elle lui semblait moins nette et belle que d'habitude. Cela le toucha indiciblement et l'étonna : il ne portait pas son père particulièrement dans son cœur, moins que sa mère c'était certain, et absolument pas de la manière dont un fils peut considérer son père. Il devait pourtant avoir pour lui un semblant d'affection pour s'émouvoir aussi facilement sur une écriture devenue malhabile. Il imagina un instant son père, affaibli et diminué derrière les barreaux d'une cellule sordide…

Mais, se secouant, il se força à effacer cette image de son esprit et commença la lecture.

_Draco, mon fils,_

_J'ai appris il y a peu la mission qui t'incombe. C'est un grand honneur qui t'est fait et j'espère, non je sais que tu ne trahiras pas tous nos espoirs : tu exécuteras les ordres de notre Maître, tu prouveras l'importance du nom que tu portes. A cet instant, je suis si fier de toi, et j'ai si honte de moi-même… Tu n'imagines pas la déchéance de tomber dans un lieu pareil !_

_J'ai vu Severus dernièrement. Si jamais il t'arrive de ressentir le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation, va le voir : tous les deux vous avez toujours réussi à vous parler, il saura t'aider. Je regrette de n'avoir pas su avoir ta confiance, comme celle que vous vous prodiguez, Severus et toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un père aimant, je m'en rends compte désormais._

_J'espère que ta mère va bien ? Tu lui feras mes adieux, car je ne pense pas sortir d'ici… Je suis devenu trop faible. Je ne suis plus digne de mon nom et de mon Maître… Sers-le avec fidélité et Il t'en sera reconnaissant. Contrairement à ce que nos ennemis prétendent, Il n'est pas sans pitié et Il est capable d'amour… Aime-le et Il t'aimera. Son règne arrive…_

_Adieu, mon fils,_

_Lucius M._

Froissant furieusement la feuille, Draco poussa un faible cri rauque, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Il aurait aimé croire que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Rageusement, il jeta le papier en boule dans les cendres froides de la cheminée : d'un geste vif, il y déversa des flammes avec sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que la lettre ne soit plus que poussière. Haletant, il contempla un moment ce qu'il avait fait. Lentement, il essaya ses joues du revers de la main.

Il s'abîmait dans ses pensées morbides quand sa mère frappa à nouveau à sa porte : «Tu n'es pas habillé ? Dépêche-toi, enfin !» Lui préparant chemise et pantalon, elle ajouta avec un petit sourire : «Tu as de la visite…» Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis s'habilla avec des gestes mécaniques, le visage fermé.

«Alors ? demanda Narcissa. Comment va _Lu_… ton père ? Va-t-il bientôt revenir ?» Enfilant un pull, Draco s'arrêta un bref instant, puis mentit sans ciller : «Il ne semble pas trop mal. Il va bientôt sortir de cette prison…»

----------

Dans le salon, l'attendait Severus Rogue, impeccablement vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête comme d'habitude, avec en plus une écharpe et des mitaines vertes. L'image même de tout Directeur de Serpentard qui se respecte. Sans lui dire 'bonjour', il tendit aussitôt à Draco un manteau : «Sortons, si vous le voulez bien Mr Malefoy… Je pense que vous avez besoin de marcher un peu…»

Dehors, la neige avait abondamment tombé et les pieds s'y enfonçaient à mi-mollets. Vaillamment, le professeur et l'élève progressèrent dans le parc du manoir : coupant en travers du jardin, ils pénétrèrent dans le sous-bois et atteignirent enfin un petit square abandonné couvert de ronces, où souvent ils étaient déjà venus auparavant pour parler, ou pour seulement être ensemble.

S'accoudant à la balustrade, Rogue contempla la forêt jouxtant le domaine et qu'ils surplombaient, le square surmontant une colline. En automne, la vue était magnifique : le vert tendre mêlé au jaune et au rouge embellissait la vue. En hiver, les arbres nus, même recouverts d'un manteau neigeux, avaient quelque chose de sinistre.

«Pas 'sinistre', Mr Malefoy, déclara soudain Rogue. Comme le phénix, les arbres renaissent toujours. Après leur hibernation hivernale, ils n'en deviendront que plus beaux au printemps.

«- Comment… ?»

Draco était choqué : se pouvait-il que son professeur ait lu dans ses pensées ? Severus eut un fin sourire : «Connaissez-vous les concepts de légimencie et d'occlumencie ?

«- Oh, oui ! Je vois !...» Draco eut un petit rire : «Vous auriez pu me le dire, non ? De quoi ai-je maintenant que je sais que mes pensées les plus intimes n'ont aucun secret pour vous ?

«- Si je vous dis que c'est réciproque, cela vous consolera ?

«- Hein ?... Je n'ai pas compris… Que… ?

«- Vous devriez apprendre au moins l'occlumencie, le coupa Rogue en se détournant brusquement. Cacher vos pensées et… _vos sentiments_… pourraient se révéler être une bonne chose à l'avenir…»

Draco réfléchit un instant à ce que cela impliquait et sourit intérieurement. Puis le contournant, il se mit face à lui sans hésitation. Ils étaient de la même taille et le jeune Serpentard songea avec délectation qu'il aurait 16 ans et demi le 5 de ce mois, et 17 en juin : sa majorité légale en tant que sorcier, enfin… Se penchant vers son professeur, il lui effleura les lèvres, mais ce dernier se détourna à nouveau : «Vous avez reçu une lettre de votre père aujourd'hui ? Que dit-elle ?»

Draco sentit sa gorge s'étrangler : «Il espère que je ne vais pas salir son nom en ratant ma mission comme il a raté sa vie !» Surpris par son ton froid et mauvais, Rogue le fixa intensément de ses prunelles noires : «Il me demande aussi d'embrasser ma mère pour lui…, ajouta Draco. Et de vous remercier, _professeur_, d'avoir été pour moi le père qu'il n'a pas su être…»

Rogue lui décocha une gifle qui le fit taire parfaitement. Chancelant un peu, le jeune homme passa une main incrédule sur sa joue : «Votre père est mourant, _Mr Malefoy_… Croyez-moi, je l'ai vu pas plus tard que la semaine dernière… Il ne passera pas le mois…»

Eclatant brutalement en sanglots, Draco se jeta avec furie sur lui, l'agressant de ses poings. Sans difficulté, Severus réussit à retenir par les poignets et à rester presque droit sous les assauts furieux du jeune homme, qui se débattait. Finalement, il parvint à le calmer et le serra fortement dans ses bras, où son élève pleura longtemps à chaudes larmes.

«On ne meurt pas comme ça !..., criait Draco entre deux sanglots suffoqués. Pas lui… On ne meurt pas comme ça !... Pas comme _ça_ !...

«- Malheureusement si, murmura doucement Rogue. Et plus souvent que vous ne le pensez… Personne ne peut choisir sa mort ! M'entendez-vous, _Draco_ ?

«- Et si… si je me suicide ?

«- Vous succomberez seulement à votre fatalité !»

Relevant légèrement la tête, le jeune Serpentard regarda son aîné avec incrédulité : «Vous… vous croyez que… notre destin est déjà écrit ?

«- Je crois en la fatalité de la tombe ! Et je crois aux pouvoirs des éléments de mener notre vie que pour ce but, que nous ne pouvons contrôler… Un évènement arrive, nous y réagissons, puis en subissons les conséquences… C'est tout…»

Draco sentait les larmes couler librement sur son visage, tandis que sa gorge se nouait : «Je ne peux pas croire cela !... Toute mon enfance, j'ai été manipulé par mon père, ma mère, leurs amis Mangemorts et même vous ! Mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour je tiendrai enfin ma destinée entre mes mains !»

Rogue eut un sourire ironique et une parole un peu dure : «Que pensez-vous alors de cette mission dont vous a chargé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?» Draco tressaillit et crispa ses doigts dans la cape de Severus : «Je pense… Je pense…

«- Oui ?

«-…» Il laissa retomber son front sur la poitrine de son professeur, battu : «Vous ne pensez pas pouvoir le faire, répondit pour lui Rogue. Et vous ne pensez pas _vouloir_ le faire. N'est-ce pas ?

«- Non, je ne le pense pas effectivement… Je ne suis pas un Mangemort…

«- Et pourtant vous êtes marqué, _Mr Malefoy_…

«- Comme vous, vous l'êtes ! s'exclama Draco en le fixant dans les yeux. Nous sommes pareils…» Rogue eut un nouveau sourire, plus triste : «Vous pouvez être une vraie petite frappe, Mr Malefoy, quand vous êtes à Poudlard ! Mais en réalité, vous êtes pétri d'innocence et de naïveté !... Si vous aviez été du même bord, vous vous seriez admirablement bien entendu avec Potter !

«- Ne me parlez pas de lui ! siffla Draco avec hargne. Ne me comparez pas avec ce Gryffondor arrogant jouant les saintes-nitouches !

«- Vous vous ressemblez tant cependant !

«- Non ! C'est à vous que je veux ressembler ! Je veux être comme vous !» L'enserrant plus contre lui, Rogue le berça gentiment : «Je ne vous souhaite rien de tel… car j'entrevois une fin bien mauvaise pour moi… Vous méritez mieux que ça ! Et j'espère que ma fatalité ne sera pas vôtre…»

Se dégageant un peu, le visage soudain rayonnant, son élève lui prit le visage en coupe dans ses mains : «Je sais ce que je veux, _Severus_… Ce que je vais faire, c'est _moi_ qui le veux…» Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco l'embrassa lentement, insinuant timidement sa langue dans sa bouche. Son professeur répondit à sa douce caresse en l'étreignant passionnément. S'arrêtant pour mieux reprendre, ils se regardèrent pour la première fois avec un œil neuf et s'embrassèrent encore, avec plus d'avidité. Puis plongeant leurs têtes dans le cou de l'autre, ils tombèrent à genoux dans la neige, enlacés.

«Je ne peux pas faire ça ! souffla péniblement Rogue. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire _ça_ avec un élève !»

Draco eut un petit rire indulgent : «Ne vous demandez pas si vous avez le droit, sinon nous n'en sortirons jamais ! Je le veux, vous le voulez ! Cela nous suffit et ça ne regarde pas les autres !... C'est _notre_ fatalité, _professeur_ ! Pourquoi lutter contre elle ?»

Il sentit les doigts de Severus s'enfoncer dans son dos : «Fou ! dit Severus d'une voix rauque. Le choix ne nous appartenait pas ! Notre volonté n'y est pour rien…

«- Alors, laissons voir ce qui adviendra… Et profitons du temps qui nous est accordé…»

----------

A l'insu de Narcissa, son fils et leur hôte s'étaient discrètement rejoints dans la chambre de Draco la nuit venue. Encore frémissants, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, savourant le seul acte spontané et sincère qu'ils n'aient jamais accompli dans leur vie. Délicatement, Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de son jeune amant et le rapprocha contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco sourit de plaisir : «Avez-vous aimé vos étrennes, _professeur_ ?» Ce dernier laissa fuser un petit rire nerveux : «C'est le plus beau cadeau de début d'année de ma vie entière !

«- L'élève a-t-il été habile ?

«- Mais taisez-vous donc, petit diable !»

Passant une main coquine sur un mamelon, Draco commença à caresser le torse contre lequel il reposait : «Incorrigible ! se plaignit Severus. La leçon ne vous a pas suffi ?

«- Si vous me réservez ce genre de cours, je ne pourrai jamais m'en contenter ou m'en lasser !» Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Draco reprit soudain tout son sérieux : «Nous l'avons voulu, Severus ! C'était nous et personne d'autre !

«- Oui ! admit Rogue avec un air d'illumination. La Mort nous a donné un moment précieux que peu connaissent dans leur vie : cette nuit est véritablement nôtre ! Nous avons fait ce que nous avons voulu !... Maintenant… _advienne que pourra_ !» Draco enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et se pelotonna un peu plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse : «Merci pour ces merveilleuses étrennes, mon jeune ami, lui murmura Severus. Mais j'ai peur… que nous ne passions pas une bonne année…»

----------

**Un an plus tard**

----------

Son cœur ne battait plus et ses yeux resteraient à jamais fermer. Son visage était couvert de sang, son corps déjà glacé, mais Draco continuait de l'embrasser et de l'étreindre. La douleur lui nouant les tripes, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, noyant son amant mort sous ses pleurs.

Une main calme mais ferme se referma sur son épaule : «C'est fini, Draco… Laisse-le…» Le Serpentard se retourna furtivement vers Potter, qui le regardait avec un air condoléant plein de commisération. Plus loin derrière, deux Aurors attendait que le Gryffondor leur fasse signe de s'emparer de lui : il était le dernier Mangemort encore en vie après cette bataille. Draco imagina que les agents du Ministère devaient être pressés de «l'interroger»…

«Dis à ces deux vautours, Potter… que je suis à eux dans un instant…»

Posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, il se pencha ensuite à son oreille : «Pour vous, la nouvelle année sera bonne, professeur… Attendez juste un peu avant de quitter la surface de ce monde… Je vous rejoins bientôt…»

**Fin**

* * *

_Déprimant, non ? J'espère que vous avez aimé cependant ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, car ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2007 !** Et à Noël prochain, avec un peu de chance, on pourra lire le tome 7 en français ! ;-)_


End file.
